Bullet For My Courage
by Reza Rama
Summary: Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sazo yang sebelumnya adalah anak biasa, terjebak dalam dunia yakuza setelah dia bermimpi telah dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Seorang laki2 sedang berjalan di taman yang sepi dan dingin bersama kekasihnya, ditaman yang sepi itu hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka dan angin sepoi2 yang sedang berhembus, hanya cahaya lampu taman saja yang menemani mereka berdua selama berjalan

"Sazo?"

"ehmmm, iya?"

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu sebelum kita pulang?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum ke Sazo

"B-Boleh…emang kamu mau minta apa?" Jawab Sazo

gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke Sazo dan mengalungkan tangannya d leher Sazo, Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Sazo

Kemudian dia berbisik d telinga Sazo

"Bisakah kau mati untukku?"

DEGGG! Sazo terdiam dan kaget mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu

Angin berhembus sesaat ketika mereka berdua terdiam, bunga sakura ikut berjatuhan bersama angin disekitar mereka

"B-Bisakah kau k-katakan ucapanmu lagi?" jawab Sazo yang gemetar seraya tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu

"Bisakah kau mati di depanku sekarang juga untukku?" jelas kekasihnya sambil tersenyum memandangi Sazo

"A-Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Yumi?" ucap Sazo sambil melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya

"tidak apa2 aku hanya ingin kau mati saja" jelas yumi

Yumi hanya tersenyum melihat sazo yang masih gemetar karena ucapannya itu  
>FUSSHH! Angin berhembus lagi bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga sakura<p>

Sreettt! Yumi mengeluarkan Pistol 9mm dari saku jaketnya, lalu dia mengarahkan pistol itu ke Sazo

"Ahhh!...apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pistol itu?" teriak Sazo ketakutan

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin kau mati didepanku sekarang juga untukku." ucap Yumi yang memperlihatkan senyum manisnya lagi untuk kekasihnya

Sazo yang kaget dan tidak percaya akan ucapan kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa2 lagi

Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah yang tadinya menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan sekarang wajah itu akan menjadi gerbang kematiannya  
>FUSHH! Angin berhembus yang membuat taman menjadi lebih dingin lagi<p>

DUAARRR!

Terdengar suara tembakan yang memecah kesunyian di taman yang gelap dan dingin

"Uhukkk….uhukkk….." terdengar suara batuk dari mulut Sazo

Keluarlah darah dari mulut dan dada Sazo akibat terkena peluru yang ditembakkan kekasihnya itu

Pandangan Sazo mulai kabur

Wajahnya mulai pucat dan dia terlihat sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi

BRAKKKK! Tubuh Sazo tergeletak di jalan taman yang dingin, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin banyak hingga sampai menetes di jalan taman yang tadinya bersih dan dingin

Dalam keadaan yang sekarat dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasih hatinya yang telah menjadi malaikat kematiannya

Yumi berjalan perlahan mendekati Sazo yang sedang sekarat

"sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu Sazo." ucap Yumi yang tersenyum kepada Sazo

Sazo yang sedang sekarat hanya bisa melihat Yumi yang tersenyum kepadanya untuk terakhir kalinya

Lalu Yumi pun meninggalkan Sazo yang sekarat dan bersimbah darah d jalan taman yang dingin

"hemm…..setidaknya aku mati di tangan gadis yang cantik, bagiku itu tidak terlalu buruk untukku." Pikir Sazo yang sedang sekarat

"UHUUKKK….UHUKKK" batuk Sazo mulai menjadi-jadi  
>darah yang keluar dari mulut Sazo semakin banyak<p>

Pandangan Sazo mulai kabur, nafasnya mulai sesak, kakinya sudah tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya jalan taman yang dingin, tangannya sudah mulai mati rasa, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam

"sepertinya inilah akhir dari hidupku" pikir Sazo sambil tersenyum

Kini yang terdengar hanyalah angin yang berhembus di taman tersebut bersamaan dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran disekitar Sazo.

XXXXXXXXX

KRIINNGGGG! (bunyi alarm)

BRAKKK! Terdengar suara orang terjatuh

"aduhh…..aku jatuh dari tempat tidur lagi…" keluh Sazo yang baru bangun tidur

"ternyata itu hanya mimpi saja, hufttt…..tp knapa aku bermimpi sperti itu setelah kencan pertama ku dengan Yumi tadi malam" gumam Sazo yang kebingungan

"mimpi itu seperti nyata saja, aku bahkan bisa merasakannya" gumam Sazo sambil berdiri dari lantai dan mematikan jam alarm nya

"wahh sudah jam setengah tujuh, aku harus bergegas."

Lalu sazo pun bergegas membersihkan tempat tidur dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah

TAKK…TAKK! Sazo berlari menuju ke sekolahnya

"Perkenalkan sebelumnya, aku Sazo murid di SMA Grapory, sekarang aku duduk d kelas 3 ,Sma itu sebelumnya khusus untuk perempuan saja, tp sekarang sekolah itu sudah menjadi sekolah campuran karena kepala sekolahnya ganti, meskipun kepala sekolah SMA Grapory seorang wanita, dia pernah menjadi anggota yakuza juga. aku memiliki beberapa teman baik juga di sekolah itu, yang pertama Kein dia tinggi rambutnya Cuma sedikit hampir terlihat botak, karena itu dia sering dipanggil temannya botak, kesukaannya yaitu mengganggui aku meskipun kita temen baik. yang kedua Zenga tingginya hampir sama denganku, dia berkacamata dan rambutnya sedikit panjang, kesukaannya membaca komik yang bergenre ecchi, aku bahkan pernah menemukan komik ecchi berbagai tipe di laci mejanya,,. Dan aku juga berpacaran dengan yumi murid SMA Perquin yang tak jauh sekolahku juga . cukup dulu untuk perkenalan diriku" Sazo

TAKK…TAKK!

Sampai di pintu gerbang SMA Grapory 

"akhirnya sampe juga…..hufttt…..untung saja tidak telat" gumam Sazo

Lalu dia berjalan ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2

*Ketika Jam istirahat

"hoiii…..Sazo….." panggil kein sambil melambaikan tangan di pojok kelas

"hemm….ada apa?" Jawab Sazo dengan wajah bete

"hahaha….jgn mandangi wajah gue kyk gtu…."

"hadehh aku lagi bete sama kamu kein….." ucap Sazo

"ohh ya udah deh kalo gtu sorry hahaha….." ucap kein sambil mengejek Sazo

"hemm…..knapa aku jadi kepikiran mimpi itu lagi…" gumam sazo sambil menggaruk kepala

"ahh sudahlah gg usah dipikirin lagi…."

XXXXXXXXX

TENG TONG! (bel tanda pulang) 

"akhirnya pulang juga…." Ucap Sazo

Sazo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Kein dan Zenga

"ok kita berpisah disini ya" ucap Kein

"iya hati hati di jalan ya kalian" jawab zenga

"hemmm iya" jawab Sazo dengan nada lemas

Jam tangan Sazo menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

Dia berjalan pulang sendirian, matahari mulai terbenam, hari mulai gelap

ketika di pertigaan jalan yang sepi

Terlihat seorang pria memakai jubah hitam dan topi fedora

Pria itu mendekati Sazo perlahan-lahan

"Wahh…wahhh sepertinya aku beruntung menemukan orang yang kucari…" ucap pria tersebut sambil menodongkan ak47 ke arah Sazo

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Hari mulai gelap, dipertigaan jalan Sazo bertemu dengan pria aneh.

"akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang yang kucari." Ucap pria itu sambil menodongkan senapan mesin ak47 ke arah Sazo

"a..apa maksudmu.?" Jawab Sazo dengan gemetar

"hahaha…..katakan saja siapa pemimpinmu dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu…."

Sazo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi pria tersebut dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"a..aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan anehmu itu…aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu" ucap Sazo

"hahaha…..apakah aku perlu memberi tau namaku ke kau…..? tapi tak apalah lagi pula kau tidak akan selamat dariku jika kau mengetahui namaku..hahaha." Ucap pria tersebut sambil tertawa

"Geez…pria itu semakin aneh saja" pikir Sazo

"baiklah aku akan memberi tau namaku. Namaku Vazkon, dan aku adalah anggota yakuza Thunder..hahaha"

DEGG! Sazo kaget mendengar ucapan Pria yang bernama Vazkon itu

"tapi apa salahku sampai-sampai kau mau membunuhku? Lagi pula aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan yakuza sebelumnya." Ucap Sazo yang semakin kebingungan

"berarti ini adalah pertama kali kau berurusan dengan yakuza...hahaha." ucap Vazkon sambil mengangkat senapan mesin ak47 kearah dada Sazo

"sebaikny kau mati sekarang karena kau telah mengetahui namaku..hahaha."

"Geez.. sepertinya inilah akhir hidupku, mati d tangan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali..dan yang lebih buruk dia itu anggota yakuza." Keluh Sazo.

"MATI KAU…! HAHAHA" teriak Vazkon sambil menarik pelatuk senapannya

DRAAATATATATATATA! (suara tembakan ak 47)

TRANG…TRANG,…..TRANG…!

Setelah suara tembakan berhenti, keadaan kembali sunyi lagi

Hari sudah gelap, bintang-bintang sudah bermunculan di langit 

"hahaha….sepertinya dia sudah mati." Ucap Vazkon dengan santai

Terlihat seorang laki-laki di depan Sazo yang membawa pedang Samurai. Dia menangkis semua peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Vazkon.

"Geez…..tidak mungkin!" ucap Vazkon terkejut

"A-aku belum mati?" ucap Sazo yang tidak percaya kalau dia masih hidup

"hahaha…ternyata cuma itu ya kemampuan Pawn Thunder Yakuza." Ucap pria yang menolong Sazo sambil menyarungkan kembali pedang samurai nya.

*Nb : pawn adalah tingkatan terendah dalam kelompok yakuza.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sazo?" tanya pria misterius itu kepada Sazo

"iya aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya sazo yang kebingungan

"aku tau namamu karena kau termasuk anggota grevoly, sama sepertiku" jelas pria misterius itu sambil tersenyum ke Sazo

"T-Tapi knapa aku bisa jadi anggota Grevoly?" tanyanya yang tidak percaya

"nanti aku jelaskan ketika kita selesai menghabisi dia." Ucap pria tersebut sambil memandangi Vazkon

SREETTT! Pria itu mengeluarkan pedang samurainya.

"Sazo! Lihat dan pelajarilah." Ucap pria itu dengan semangat

"Gezz..sombong sekali kau. Ok akan kuberi hadiah perpisahan untukmu." Ucap Vazkon sambil mengarahkan senapan ak47 nya kearah pria misterius itu.

"RASAKAN INI PRIA ANEH!" teriak Vazkon

DRATATATATA!

TRANG…..TRANG..TRANG!

Tembakan pun berhenti…..malam menjadi sunyi lagi d sekitar pertigaan itu

"hemmm cukup bagus bagi pemula…" ucap pria misterius tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Vazkon dan menangkis semua peluru Vazkon

DEEGGG! Vazkon kaget melihat pria itu ada di depannya

"sepertinya ini akhir dari hidupmu sebagai yakuza.." ucap pria misterius yang bersiap-siap menusukkan pedangnya ke Vazkon

"Gezz…kau memang hebat dalam bertarung tapi sayangnya kau sedikit sombong."

"sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini hahaha…" Ucap Vazkon

TIINGGG!

Vazkon melemparkan sesuatu ke bawah pria misterius itu

"ahhh…sial !" ucap pria misterius itu yang kaget

Pria itu langsung melompat mundur ke arah Sazo

"Sazo! Tutup matamu..!" ucap pria tersebut ketakutan

"b..baik" jawab Sazo sambil menutup matanya

WUUZZZZ!

Terlihat cahaya yang terang keluar dari benda tersebut

Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan ini Vazkon melairkan diri dari mereka berdua

"sial! Dia melarikan diri."keluh pria itu

"oke kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang Sazo." Ucap pria itu

Sazo membuka matanya.

Lalu pria itu mendekati Sazo, sambil menyarungkan pedangnya

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut sambil memegang pundak Sazo

"hemm iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sazo

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ke kamu?" ucap Sazo yg masih kebingungan atas kejadian yang menimpanya

"kalau bertanya jangan sekarang, besok saja. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Jawab pria tersebut  
>"ohh iya sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Cleon, dan aku merupakan Knight dari Grevoly ." ucap Cleon sambil tersenyum ke Sazo<p>

"ehhmm….sepertinya aku mengenalimu, apakah kau murid SMA Grapory?" tanya Sazo sambil berdiri membersihkan celananya yang kotor

"iya, aku kelas 3 E di SMA itu." Jawab Cleon sambil tersenyum lagi

"sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena sudah malam." Ucap Cleon

Jam tangan Sazo menunjukkan pukul 7.00 malam

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke arah rumah Sazo tanpa berbicara apapun

Sazo sedikit melirik ke arah Cleon

"hemmm….pria ini keren juga tapi knapa dari tadi dia tersenyum terus. Pria yang aneh." Pikir Sazo

"hemm…aku tau yang kamu pikirkan." Ucap Cleon ke Sazo dengan tiba-tiba.

"ehhh…..aku tidak bermaksud berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Sazo terkejut

"ok…sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan." Jawab Cleon dengan santai

#gubrraakkk!

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Sazo

"sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja aku mengantar kau." Ucap Cleon

"ok…terima kasih Cleon, maaf merepotkan kmu." Jawab Sazo

"iya, aku pergi dulu."

"hemm…hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sazo sambil tersenyum

Jam tangan Sazo menunjukkan waktu pukul 8.00 malam

Sazo kemudian masuk rumah lalu dia membersihkan diri dan makan malam

Setelah itu dia belajar di kamarnya

*dikamar Sazo

"ehhh….aku dapat sms.." gumam Sazo sambil membuka sms tersebut

"AAAAAA! TIDAAKKK!." Teriak Sazo

"heehhh…..jangan teriak-teriak kalo d kamar." Kata ibu Sazo yang berdiri di sebelah pintu kamar Sazo

"memangnya ada apa sih?"

"aku dapat sms dari yumi, katanya dia mutusin aku." Ucap Sazo sambil merengek

"huhh dasar anak ibu cengeng amat sih, kan cari lagi juga bisa."

"hummm…tapi aku nggak rela bu kalo dia mutusin aku."

"hahh ya sudahlah itu urusan kamu, sebaiknya kamu tidur sana udah malam nih. Lagian nggak usah lebay deh." Ucap ibu Sazo meledek Sazo

"hadehh iya-iya bu.." jawab Sazo dengan nada lemas

Hari yang aneh itu berakhir dengan di putusnya Sazo oleh Yumi

XXXXXXXXX

Keesokan paginya di sekolah Jam istirahat

"Apakah Sazo ada di kelas?" Tanya Cleon yang sedang mencari Sazo

"dia ada di kursi belakang Cleon 3." Jawab seorang siswi yang sekelas dengan Sazo

Para siswi lain yang mendengar kalau Cleon datang kekelas mereka, mereka pun langsung mengerubungi Cleon

"Sazo aku ada perlu denganmu sekarang." Kata Cleon

"ok." Jawab Sazo singkat

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju suatu tempat

Ketika berjalan banyak siswi yang melihat mereka berdua, atau mungkin saja hanya Cleon yang mereka pandangi karena ketampanan dan gaya cool nya

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di suatu tempat dengan pintu yang besar, dan di situ terpampang tulisan "KEPALA SEKOLAH"

"k-knapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sazo yang kebingungan

"hemm nanti kau akan tau sendiri." Ucap Cleon sambil membuka pintu itu

"Sazo! WELCOME TO THE GREVOLY YAKUZA."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**ch . 3 about yakuza**

Ketika pintu besar berwarna cokelat dibuka, tampak 2 anak perempuan duduk di sofa tamu. Dari pakaian mereka, terlihat mereka adalah siswi sekolah ini.

"ayo masuk Sazo…" ajak Cleon

"i-iya.." jawab Sazo gemetaran

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruangan yang cukup besar untuk sebuah kantor kepala sekolah, banyak hiasan dinding seperti lukisan-lukisan yang aneh terpampang di dinding ruangan kepala sekolah ini.

"wahh…..ternyata sudah sudah sampai disini si Karen." Ucap Cleon kepada salah satu anak perempuan berambut merah dan tinggi

"hefftt…..kami sudah menunggu kalian selama 15 menit." Keluh Karen

"wahh sepertinya Cleon dan Karen sangat akrab sekali.." Pikir Sazo

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 15 MENIT ITU!" jawab Cleon jengkel ke Karen

"wahh….sepertinya aku salah menduga." (sweat drops) pikir Sazo

"hemm….sudahlah kak tidak usah bertengkar kayak anak kecil." Ucap perempuan yang duduk disebelah Karen, yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"ehemm….maaf J, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku." Ucap Cleon ke J

"hemm….aku tau kalau kakak tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi kalau ada kak Karen, itu kebiasaan kakak." Jawab J dengan wajah datar

"hahh…iya-iya, entah kenapa kalau ada Karen aku selalu kayak di neraka aja." Ucap Cleon mengejek Karen

"A-APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN NERAKA!." Jawab Karen Jengkel sambil berdiri mendekati Cleon

CIUUTTTT!

BLAARRRR!

Cleon di tinju Karen hingga terpental ke tembok ruangan kepala sekolah. Terlihat pipi Cleon yang merah akibat pukulan dari Karen.

"hadehh kenapa jadi begini…" (Sweat Drops) Gumam Sazo

"hemm..mereka memang seperti itu, biarkan saja." Ucap J yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Sazo

Sazo yang kaget, tanpa disadari dia langsung menoleh ke J. karena Sazo menoleh ke arah J, J pun ikut menoleh ke arah Sazo.

Mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain

Sazo memandangi mata J yang berwarna biru berkilau karena terkena sedikit cahaya dari luar ruangan.

Wajah Sazo berubah menjadi merah

Sazo memalingkan wajah.

" hemm, kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya J heran

"iya aku gak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sazo sambil menyembunyikan wajah yang masih merah

"bener kak? Tapi kenapa wajah kakak merah gitu?" tanya J dengan wajah datar

"b-bener kok gak apa-apa." Jawab wajah Sazo yang tambah berwarna merah padam

"ohh…ya sudahlah." Ucap J sambil tersenyum polos

"Phewww…..untung saja." Gumam Sazo sambil menghapus keringat di keningnya

"haha…wajahnya dia manis juga.." pikir Sazo sambil tertawa kecil

*beberapa saat kemudian

Tak! Tak!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu samping ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tampak seorang wanita tinggi yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink dan berkulit putih mulus.

"Ahhh….Kepala Sekolah datang…!" teriak Sazo ketakutan

Sazo sangat takut kepada kepala sekolah karena dia trauma pada masa dia kelas 1. Pada saat itu dia pernah telat masuk sekolah dan dia berharap itu tak akan terjadi lagi, ketika telat dia sampai di gerbang, disana sudah tampak kepala sekolah yang siap menghukum para siswa yang telat. Hukuman yang diberikan kepala sekolah itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat hanya disuruh berdiri di dekat tiang bendera saja, ketika di hukum Sazo tidak mau menuruti perintah kepala sekolah karena dia menganggap kepala sekolahnya itu hanya wanita yang lemah. Sialnya Sazo disuruh bertemu dengannya di lapangan sepak bola karena menentang kepala sekolahi, Sazo ditantang untuk bertarung dengan kepala sekolahnya itu. Karena si Sazo menganggap wanita itu lemah, dia menyuruh kepala sekolahnya untuk menyerang Sazo terlebih dahulu. Serangan pertama dan yg terakhir untuknya dilakukan kepala sekolahnya itu hanya menyentuh dahi Sazo dengan jari telunjuknya, Sazo pun terpental hingga ke pinggir lapangan. Sejak saat itu dia trauma dan pernah berjanji tidak akan bertemu kepala sekolah yang aneh itu lagi.

"AHHH….TIDAKKK!" ketakutan Sazo makin menjadi-jadi

"Selamat pagi Don Winry." Ucap J sambil menunduk ke kepala sekolah

"Selamat pagi juga Arisa Amori." Jawab kepala sekolah ke J

"Wah..wah sepertinya kalian bertengkar lagi ya." Ucap kepala sekolah ke Cleon dan Karen

"M-Maaf Don Winry, dia yang mulai duluan." Ucap cleon sambil menunjuk Karen

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN UCAPANMU!." Teriak Karen ke Cleon jengkel

"sudah-sudah, aku mau bicara ke kalian sebentar terutama ke kau Sazo." Ucap Kepala Sekolah

"baik." Ucap J datar

"ok." Ucap Cleon sambil berdiri

"huuffttt….ok." Jawab Karen sambil menghela nafas

"b-baik." Jawab Sazo gemetar

*Pertemuan Dimulai

"ok sepertinya anggota yakuza kita sudah lengkap, pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat datang ke Sazo." Ucap Kepala Sekolah

"i-iya kepala Sekolah.." jawab Sazo yang masih gemetaran

"ohh iya Sazo selama kita ada di organisasi ini jangan panggil aku Kepala Sekolah, panggil aku Don Winry saja."

"Don Winry.?" Jawab Sazo kebingungan

"hahh…sepertinya kau belum tau banyak tentang Yakuza ya?"

"ok aku Jelaskan saja dari awal saja. Yakuza adalah sebuah organisasi yang saling membunuh atau menjatuhkan organisasi yakuza lain dengan tujuan memperluas daerah mereka. Di dunia Yakuza, ada beribu organisasi Yakuza, dan diantara mereka hanya ada 5 organisasi Yakuza terbesar dan terkuat. Yang pertama Phoenix Yakuza dengan pemimpinnya Don Zero kemampuannya sangat ditakuti oleh organisasi yakuza lain, mereka menguasai bagian Utara. Kedua, Vortex Yakuza yang dipimpin oleh Don Rias, meskipun dia seorang wanita kemampuannya tidak boleh diremehkan, mereka menguasai bagian Timur.

Ketiga, Dragon Yakuza yang dipimpin oleh Don Geremy yang memiliki kemampuan Strategi yang tinggi hingga dia mendapat julukan "God of Strategy", yang menguasai bagian Barat. Yang ke empat, Briggs Yakuza, dipimpin oleh Don Lobbo kemampuannya melebihi manusia biasa bahkan dia pernah menghancurkan tembok beton milik Dragon Yakuza dengan hanya sekali pukulan saja, mereka menguasai bagian selatan. Dan yang terakhir, Thunder Yakuza yang pernah kau lawan, pemimpinnya Don Sissy meskipun mereka tidak begitu hebat dalam martial arts tetapi yang perlu kita takuti adalah persenjataan mereka karena mereka selalu memakai persenjataan militer, mereka menguasai bagian tengah. Sedangkan kita berada di antara wilayah Thunder Yakuza dan Briggs Yakuza, jadi pertama-tama kita mengambil wilayah Thunder Yakuza dulu dengan mengalahkan pemimpinnya. Kau paham sampai disini Sazo.?" Jelas Don Winry

"hemm.." jawab Sazo sambil mengangguk

"hmmm….bagus, sekarang tentang tingkatan Yakuza. Tingkatan Yakuza ada 5 yang pertama Pawn, tingkatan terendah dalam Yakuza itu tingkatanmu Sazo. Kedua, Rook tingkatan kedua untuk naik ketingkatan ini kau harus melawan setidaknya 10 orang anggota Yakuza lain, Arisa Amori atau J ada ditingkatan ini. Ketiga Knight, untuk naik ketingkatan ini kau harus mempunyai skill khusus, Cleon ada di tingkatan ini. Keempat Under boss, di tingkat ini kau harus memiliki skill khusus, Karen ada di tingkat ini. Yang terakhir Don, merupakan tingkatan pemimpin Yakuza." Jelas Winry

"ohh….jadi begitu ya." Ucap Sazo

"ok, pertemuan hari ini selesai. Besok kita akan membahas tentang tugas kita masing-masing." Ucap Don Winry

Pertemuan pun selesai, Cleon dan Sazo berjalan kembali ke kelasnya begitu juga Karen, tetapi J tidak kembali kekelas karena dia diminta untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Don Winry.

XXXXXXXXXX

TENG!TONG!(bel tanda pulang)

"akhirnya pulang juga.." keluh Sazo

"woii Sazo, mau bareng pulangnya?" tanya Kein

"males dah, ntar ujung-ujungnya lu ngerjain gue lagi." Jawab Sazo dengan wajah bete

"hahaha…..ya udah deh kalo gitu." Ucap Kein sambil mengejek Sazo

Jam tangan Sazo menunjukkan waktu pukul 18.00

Dia berjalan melewati taman yang sepi, taman itu merupakan tempat dimana dia pernah kencan dengan Yumi.

Ketika Sampai di Pohon besar di tengah taman,muncul seorang perempuan yang tampak samar-samar karena hari sudah mulai gelap lampu taman belum dinyalakan

Perempuan itu menghampiri Sazo dengan perlahan.

"Selamat sore Sazo….!" Ucap perempuan itu

DEGG! Sazo kaget karena dia mengenal suara itu

"Yumi!" Jawab Sazo

" hahaha….apa kabar Sazo? Lama tidak jumpa." Ucap Yumi sambil menodongkan Pistol 9mm ke dada Sazo

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4 Battle begin**

Sazo bertemu dengan Yumi di taman untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lama tidak jumpa Sazo hahaha." Yumi menodongkan pistol 9mm ke Sazo

Sazo kaget karena pertemuannya dengan Yumi di taman ini berawal tidak menyenangkan baginya

"geez.. apa maumu Yumi?" Ucap Sazo yang tidak percaya

"hmm…aku hanya ingin membunuhmu saja." Yumi tersenyum ke Sazo

"Lalu apa untungnya kamu membunuhku?"

"aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepadamu." ucap Yumi yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Sazo

"baiklah sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja kita bertemu Sazo." Senyum Yumi ke Sazo seperti Senyum yang di berikan kepada Sazo ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih

"geez..ini seperti dalam mimpi aku saja." Sazo teringat kembali akan mimpinya

"hahaha itu bukan mimpi Sazo, itu adalah kenyataan." ucap Yumi sambil tertawa

"A-APA…itu tidak mungkin." Sazo tidak percaya kalau kejadian itu adalah kejadian nyata

"hemmm…tampaknya kau memang tidak tahu kalau itu memang kejadian nyata, tapi tak apalah aku akan membunuhmu untuk kedua kalinya hahaha." Yumi bersiap-siap untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya

"Tidak mungkin kalau aku sudah pernah mati, tapi jika aku memang pernah mati sebelumnya bagaimana aku bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Sazo yang tidak percaya

"soal itu aku tidak tau, tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa membunuhmu untuk kedua kalinya hahaha" Yumi menarik pelatuk pistolnya

DUAARRR!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari pistol Yumi yang membelah kesunyian malam di taman

CRIKK!

Darah menetes di jalan taman

"Kepala Sekolah!" Sazo terkejut

"hahh..sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kepala sekolah tapi panggil aku Don Winry." Ucap Winry sambil memegang tangannya yang terkena peluru

"tapi kenapa?"

"ini tugasku sebagai ketua, yaitu melindungi anggotanya." Darah winry masih menetes

"wah..wah….sepertinya aku beruntung disini, akan kubunuh kalian berdua disini hahaha." Ucap Yumi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

TRIINGGG!

cahaya terang muncul dari cincin yang di pakai Yumi

"untuk membunuh kalian berdua lebih baik aku menggunakan senjata ini hahaha." Di tangan Yumi muncul sebuah senjata RPG(Rocket Launcher)

"Sazo! Berlindunglah di balik pohon!" Ucap Winry ke Sazo

"tapi bagaimana dengan Don Winry?"

"Sudahlah aku ini lebih kuat darimu dan aku tidak semudah itu dikalahkan." Winry tersenyum ke Sazo

"cepatlah berlindung."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sazo berlindung di belakang pohon besar yang ada di taman

"hemm..sok heroic kau winry hahaha, tidak lama lagi kau akan mati ditanganku." Yumi menodongkan RPG ke Winry

"Baiklah aku siap serang aku kapan saja…" ucap winry

"sepertinya ini akan menarik hahaha…..Don dari grevoly melawan Underboss dari thunder." Ucap Yumi sambil membidik RPG nya kearah Winry

DEGG!

"Tidak mungkin! Jadi Yumi itu anggota yakuza juga, itu sebabnya dia ingin membunuh kami." Pikir Sazo

"Hahaha…rasakan ini Winry!." Yumi menarik pelatuk RPG miliknya

WRUUUZZZ!

Peluru Rocket mengarah tepat di depan Winry

Winry bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya

"hahh! Kenapa winry tidak menghindar?" ucap Sazo panik

WRUUUZZZ!

Ketika Peluru Rocket Yumi berada tepat di depan kepala Winry

Winry memukul peluru tersebut dari bawah dengan pukulan supernya

DARRR!

"Uppercut Gravity Powerful !" Teriak Winry yang memukul peluru rocket itu dengan sekuat tenaga

*NB : Uppercut adalah istilah yang digunakan dalam martial arts yang berarti memukul benda maupun orang dari arah bawah.

WRUUZZZ!

Peluru rocket Yumi mengarah ke langit akibat pukulan dari Winry

DUAARR!

Peluru itu meledak di langit seperti kembang api yang membuat seluruh taman terang seperti waktu pesta kembang api musim semi berlangsung

"huftt..huftt." Winry kelelahan karena dia belum pernah menggunakan teknik ini sebelumnya

CRIIK!

Darah menetes dari kedua tangan Winry, wajahnya mulai pucat

Pandangan Winry mulai kabur dan badannya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi

BRAKK!

Winry jatuh tergeletak di jalanan taman karena kehabisan stamina

Melihat keadaan ini Sazo bergegas menghampiri Winry yang sedang tergeletak di jalan taman

"Don Winry! Cepat bangun!" Sazo menggerakkan tubuh Winry, berharap Winry akan sadar

"Hahaha sepertinya tinggal kamu saja Sazo." Yumi membuang senjata RPG nya yang kosong tanpa peluru

"untuk membunuhmu aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanku." Yumi mengeluarkan pistol 9mm miliknya dari saku jaket

"Inilah akhir dari hidupmu Sazo." Ucap Yumi sambil menodongkan Pistol 9mm ke Sazo

"geezz…wanita macam apa kau ini, aku menyesal telah menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Sazo

"hemm sepertinya sudah terlambat Sazo." Yumi menarik pelatuk pistolnya

DUARR! DUAARR! DUARRR!

Terdengar tiga suara tembakan dari pistol Yumi

TINNGGG! TINGGG! TINGG!

Terlihat sebuah dinding berwarna merah yang berada di depan Sazo yang menahan semua peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Yumi, dinding tersebut terbuat dari ribuan kelopak bunga mawar

"ahh! apa yang akan terjadi padaku!" Teriak Sazo ketakutan

"tidak mungkin." Ucap Yumi terkejut

"dasar penakut kau Sazo." Terdengar suara dari ribuan kelopak bunga mawar itu

WUZZZ!

Ribuan Kelopak bunga mawar tadi menyatu menjadi sesosok tubuh perempuan

"Arisaaa!." Teriak Sazo terkejut

"Hemm jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, panggil aku J." Ucap J ke Sazo dengan wajah datar

"i-iya maaf." Ucap Sazo

"Sepertinya ketua kehabisan stamina ya." Ucap J memandangi Winry dengan wajah datar

"hemm iya…" Ucap Sazo merasa bersalah

"wah..wah korban datang lagi hahaha…" Ucap Yumi kegirangan

"Kak, bawa ketua ketempat yang aman biar aku yang menghadapi dia." Ucap J sambil bersiap-siap

"tapi dia itu sangat kuat J." ucap Sazo khawatir

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa kak." Ucap J dengan nada datar

"hemm berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sazo yang bergegas membawa tubuh Winry ke tempat yang aman

WUUZZZ!

Tangan kiri j berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar

Ribuan kelopak bunga mawar itu menyebar di sekitar J

"wah..wah sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Yumi mengangkat tangan kanannya

TRINGG!

Cahaya terang muncul lagi dari cincin Yumi

"akan kuberitahu tentang kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

Tubuh Yumi tertutup dengan baju besi berwarna merah yang dilengkapi senjata lengkap

"REAL MYSTIC BATTLE IS BEGIN"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya pertarungan mystic dimulai antara J pengguna kekuatan yang bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar dengan Yumi yang juga mempunyai kekuatan baju perang dan berbagai senjata yang keluar dari cincinnya.

"hemm sepertinya aku tidak terkejut jika kamu punya kekuatan seperti itu." Ucap J datar

"baiklah kalau kau tidak terkejut, akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku sebenarnya ke kamu." Terlihat Yumi yang sudah bersiap-siap

*CLINGG!*

Tiba-tiba Yumi menghilang.

"A-apa?!" ucap Sazo kaget

Yumi muncul disamping kiri J sambil mengayunkan pedang broadsword yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya ke arah J

*CTARRRRR!*

Pedang broadsword Yumi ditangkis J dengan dinding kelopak bunga yang dibuat olehnya

*TAKK!*

Yumi pun mundur satu langkah

"hahaha sepertinya aku telah menganggapmu remeh." Ucap Yumi

Terlihat dinding kelopak bunga tadi menyebar menjadi ribuan kelopak di sekitar J

"sekarang giliranku."

Dengan wajah datar J menyerang Yumi

Wuzzz!

Ribuan kelopak yang ada di sekitar J tadi berputar dengan cepat ke arah Yumi bagaikan shuriken

*KRASSSS!*

"tidak mungkin ?!" ucap Sazo kaget

Ribuan shuriken kelopak yang mengarah ke Yumi tiba-tiba menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil

"hahaha sepertinya aku berhutang kepadamu lagi Zeed." Ucap Yumi ke seseorang laki-laki yang telah menebas semua shuriken kelopak tersebut

"tak perlu, lagipula aku menjalankan perintah dari Ketua." Ucap pria tersebut sambil menyarungkan pedangnya

"wahh sepertinya tidak akan seru lagi jika ada kau Zeed, karena aku ingin membunuh tiga orang dari Yakuza Grevoly itu hahaha."

"baiklah kalau kau ingin membunuh mereka, aku akan lihat pertarungan kalian saja."Ucap Zeed

Lalu Zeed naik ke salah satu pohon yang ada di taman tersebut.

Angin Malam pun semakin dingin dan pertarungan antara kedua pengguna mystic power masih berlangsung

*TRASSSSS!*

Terdengar suara pedang dan kelopak bunga mawar milik J yang saling di adu

"huffthh..!" terlihat J yang sudah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan nya

"Rasakan Ini!" teriak Yumi sambil bersiap menusukkan broadsword nya ke arah badan J

"Tidakk!" Teriak Sazo

"Tidak Mungkin?!" gumam Zeed terkejut melihat tubuh J yang tertembus Broadsword Yumi

"aku belum selesai." Ucap J dengan wajah datar

tubuh J yang tertusuk oleh Broadsword Yumi berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar

"Mustahil?!" Ucap Yumi tidak percaya

Yumi menarik Broadsword nya dan kemudian dia mencoba menusuk kepala J

"sudah terlambat!" ucap J yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi kelopak bunga mawar sehingga Yumi tidak dapat melukai J

Beberapa saat kemudian Ribuan kelopak bunga mawar itu terkumpul di belakang Yumi dan tubuh J muncul kembali di belakang Yumi

Yumi tidak menyadari kalau J ada dibelakangnya, J bersiap-siap menyerang Yumi dengan Shuriken kelopak bunganya

"Bagus J!" gumam Sazo

"APA!" Yumi kaget dan tidak siap untuk menahan serangan

*WUUSSSSS!* shuriken kelopak bunga mengarah ke Yumi dengan cepat

*TRAANGG!* Shuriken kelopak bunga J berhasil d tangkis oleh puluhan pisau yang dilempar oleh Zeed di atas pohon yang terletak d belakang J

*ZUUUTTTT!* sebuah pisau di lempar Zeed ke J

"J awass!" teriak Sazo

*JRAAAZZZ!" Jantung J tertusuk pisau yang dilempar Zeed

*BRAKKK!" J tergeletak di tanah, darah segar keluar dari tubuhnya

"TIDAKKK!" Teriak Sazo tidak percaya, lalu Sazo lari mendekati J

"sebaiknya kamu lari kakak uhukk..uhukk." ucap J yang semakin banyak keluar darah dari mulutnya

"tidak mungkin!." Sazo terlihat sangat marah

"aku tidak akan meninggalkan teman-temanku disini!." Ucap Sazo yang marah sambil menatap J yang bersimbah darah

Sazo pun berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk bertarung dengan kedua anggota Yakuza Thunder

"lalu kamu mau apa bocah?" Zeed turun dari pohon dan mendekati Sazo sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau di leher Sazo

"aku hanya ingin melakukan ini!." Sazo meninju dada Zeed dengan tangan kosong

Zeed yang kewalahan terpental ke belakang

"wahh sepertinya kau mau berlagak menjadi pahlawan ya disini?" dengan cepat Zeed mengeluarkan pedangnya dan lari ke arah Sazo dan bersiap menusukkan pedangnya ke Sazo

"Awas Sazo!." Teriak J

*CRIINNGGG!*

Tiba-tiba di dada Sazo keluar cahaya berwarna merah

"Ahhh! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!." Lalu Zeed mundur karena dia tidak bisa melihat Sazo akibat cahaya yang keluar dari dada Sazo

"kenapa dia?" ucap Yumi kebingungan

"Dia?!" J terkejut

Terlihat sebuah pedang berwarna hitam keluar dari dada Sazo

"apa ini?"pikir Sazo sambil mengambil pedang yang keluar dari dadanya

"hemm sepertinya dia mendapatkan kekuatan dari iblis." Ucap Zeed

"baiklah sepertinya aku siap untuk bertarung!" teriak Sazo

To Be Continued


End file.
